


Superman Is Bad for Business

by Lopithecus



Series: SuperBat Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Day 1 Prompt, M/M, Superbat Week, Superbat Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Clark loves it when Bruce allows him to help out on a case
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: SuperBat Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852471
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Superman Is Bad for Business

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 1 of SuperBat Week 2020! Enjoy!!
> 
> Prompt: Day 1 - Working Together

Clark loves nights like this. He loves the nights in which Bruce allows Clark to fly down to the cave and hover beside him in order to help him on a few cases. It makes Clark feel special because he knows Bruce doesn’t just let anyone help him. It makes him feel like a part of the family.

“Penguin has already hit two banks,” Bruce says offhandedly, typing away on the Batcomputer.

“Where is he going next?” Clark asks him, crossing his legs in the air.

Bruce glances at him. “Probably Gotham Citizens Bank. They just got a rare bird statue in their possession from Jake Wilhelm.”

“The millionaire?” Bruce nods. “And why isn’t he keeping it in a safe?”

“Because Mister Wilhelm is here for a gala and he doesn’t trust hotel safes.” Bruce shrugs. “Plus, it’s insured if it’s in a bank.”

“When is he going to try and steal it?” Clark lands on the ground, getting excited.

Bruce stands up, pulling his cowl over his head. “In a few minutes so I need to leave now.”

“Can I come with you?” Bruce says nothing, staring at him. “Please?” Clark doesn’t always like resorting to begging but sometimes, when it comes to Bruce, you have to lower your standards. Luckily, Clark has a little sway because they’re dating and Bruce loves him. “It’ll be fun. Plus, you’ll get there quicker.”

Bruce sighs. “Fine.”

Clark immediately smiles and pulls Bruce closer, landing a quick kiss to his lips and then flying off before Bruce can complain. When they get to the bank Penguin is already there but since they get there sooner before Batman would have initially gotten there, Penguin hasn’t even stepped foot in the building yet.

Clark sets Batman down and smiles at Penguin, who is looking quite shocked. Batman smirks, the Batman smirk that causes every villain to piss their pants. “Penguin,” Batman growls.

Penguin looks from Batman to Superman and then immediately raises his hands, dropping his umbrella. “I give up!”

“Already?” Superman asks.

Penguin scoffs. “I’m not stupid enough to take on Superman.”

Batman sighs and Superman stands back, chuckling as he watches Batman zip-tie Penguin. “Do you want me to drop him off at the GCPD?” Clark asks.

Superman can see Batman roll his eyes. “Be my guest.”

“Oh, thank God,” Penguin relaxes significantly. Superman shakes his head in amusement and takes Penguin, flying off to the GCPD. When they land, Penguin turns to him as he is being dragged off by officers. “Thank you for not leaving me with the maniac.”

Superman waves goodbye to him and then makes his way back to the Batcave. Once there, Bruce greets him, halfway out of the Batsuit. He kisses Clark on the lips. “You’re bad for business.”

“Well, it earned me an early night for you so I’ll call this one a win.”

Bruce chuckles, continuing to peel off the suit. “Don’t get used to it.”

Clark pulls him in, kissing him again. “Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Thank you for reading!!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://angelcamael.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Fanfiction Tumblr](https://lopithecusfanfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
